The storm inside me
by BookNerdForLfe
Summary: This story is about Kate, the daughter of Rose and Dimitri. It shouldn't be possible for her to exist, but she does – and that has consequences no one could ever be prepared for. Some of the former characters are back and I've added some of my own. Hope you will like it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Katherine, also known as Kate. I'm 17 years old. That was the part that sounds normal about me. I wish I could stop there, lock away all the other information there is – information that makes me interesting. But I can't do that. So, my name is Katherine Helen Hathaway Belikov. I'm the only child of the legendary Rose Hathaway and the not any less legendary Dimitri Belikov. My aunt is the queen of the Moroi and I've been brought up at the royal court. But that's not even the funniest part, no that would be the fact that I shouldn't be possible – literally. Two dhampirs literally can't produce an offspring, so that makes me kind of a miracle. Even more amazing is that I'm a dhampir, wow.

You can say that my whole life has been a series of experiments; because everyone wants to find out how it's possible that I exist, and believe me somedays I do wonder that myself. Since my early childhood people have been making experiments at me. The spirit users like Sonya and Lissa have been looking at my blood, my aura and all of that shit. Doctors have been looking at my DNA, my bone-structure and my brain among other things. Though they've never found anything remarkable about me they all agree on that I have a dose of spirit in me. But what they don't know, and what they never will know, is that this spirit that I have in me is not so little, and it has somehow made it possible for me to control the elements – all five of the elements. I have stayed far away from using any of the elements, especially spirit, but recently it's been harder and harder to control.

Oh, and did I mention that in about one and a half year I'm supposed to graduate and become a guardian? As the daughter of two legends everyone expects me to pass the tests with the highest scores ever. You see how this might be a problem with the fact of my growing uncontrollable power, and when did I ever say that I wanted to be a guardian.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on! My grandma hits harder than you!" And there went my patience so I kicked toward his right hip and directly after that kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly 2 meters back and then land on his back. It was quite impressive of me to send a strong 20 year old dhampir flying, but then, I was raised by two legends.

"That was better." Daniel said and walked back to me. He pulled his hand through his blond, sweaty hair so that it fell perfectly over his right forehead. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the bench and took a bottle of water. "Are we done?" I noticed that I sounded a bit irritated, but it was not because of Daniel, it was because a storm threatened to blow up in me. Usually it helped with exercise to suppress the magic in me but lately it had been harder and harder to control. I figured if I came off as irritated Daniel may send me off earlier so that I could find a safe place to let out some of the magic. To my surprise it actually worked and he nodded to me that the lesson was over. I rushed past the other guardians that were training in the room and didn't even bother with showering. I noticed that they looked a bit funny at me, but guardians were taught from a young age to stay in the background and another word for that was being invisible which meant that they didn't ask questions.

I got out into the cold April air and took an immediate left. I knew that it would take about 10 minutes to get to the safe place I'd chosen many years ago, 15 minutes if I didn't want to draw attention to myself. But right now the storm had grown bigger and I didn't really have the time to be discreet so I took off running. Thanks to my pretty long legs (I was proud to say that I was taller than my mother with my 5,8 ft) I was fast and after 8 minutes I took a right turn and then stopped. I was pretty far away from the nearest building but not near enough the shield so that I could harm it with magic. After looking around, though it never was anybody that came here, I breathed out. Now came the tricky part, I had to let out the magic. I knew that if i wasn't careful enough, if I let out too much, I could destroy the trees around me. It had happened one time before, I hadn't been careful enough and managed to first; make the trees around me grow incredibly high. Secondly I had made water rise from the ground and form ice to at last set everything on fire. I had gotten so scared that I had run away as fast as I could and then watched from afar as the guardians and the water users fought against it.

With that event forever etched in my mind I took a deep breath. Then I focused on the air, I let the magic in me reach towards the air. I had learned this technique over the years, to let my magic focus on one element at the time, sometimes even two. The air around me started to blow in a circle around me. It blew faster and faster the more magic I let out, and slowly the storm inside me slowed down. It seemed as the faster the wind blew around me the slower it blew inside of me. After another moment I focused on water instead. I stretched out my hand over the ground and water rose from it. As much as I hated and feared my magic I still liked the feeling of being able to control water. Water was the easiest element to control and I easily formed a waterbubble under my palm then I let it turn to ice and then back to water.

When I let it back into the ground the storm inside me disappeared. I still felt as I had more magic in me wanting out, but for now it was cool. I picked up my gymbag that I brought with me from training and started to walk home.

I was almost home when I heard someone running up from behind me. "Kate! Wait up!" The familiar voice made me come to a halt and I turned around to see Damien coming at me. Most people would say that it was unfitting for a prince of his rank to be out here without his guardians, even if this is the royal court – after all, he was the first-born of the queen and Christian. But Damien had never liked the rules that he was supposed to follow, just like me. That was one of the reasons we had become good friends over the years, the other was that even though he was a year older there wasn't that many other children at the court so we kind of had to be friends. It was that or be quite alone. Sure Damien had his younger brother Henrik and his younger sister Genevieve, but we had kind of found each other – to our mothers' great pleasures.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked with his hands in the pockets of his pretty expensive designer jeans. "It's Thursday so nothing, I have practice and a math test tomorrow but what do you have in mind?" He lifted one eyebrow and looked at me with those jade coloured eyes that told me that I knew exactly what he was talking about. And I did, he was suggesting that we should get drunk tonight. That was another thing that usually kept my magic in schak so it had kind of become my thing. Both Damien and I were well-known in the party society and since both of our parents were busy doing other stuff we got away with most of it. "What time and where?" Damien smiled at me and told me to be in the cellar under the kitchen house at eight o'clock, which meant I had two hours. We parted and I went up to the apartment that were my family's.

As usual there was no one home so I just dumped my bag in the hallway and started towards the bathroom. On my way I passed the mirror. The girl that stared back at me was the same girl as always. She had a lighter shade of brown in her hair and it was not as long as her mother's. No, her hair went just a little bit below her shoulders and it didn't have any waves. But her most outstanding feature was her eyes, they weren't brown as her parents' – they were a light jade green, almost the same colour as the Dragomirs'. But when she had been born they had taken tests to see if she was related to the Dragomirs'. All the tests had turned out negative. I took one last glance at the girl in the mirror and walked away. Because even if I wasn't related to Lissa or Damien I had my guesses to where I had gotten my eye color. My guess was that I somehow inherited it from Lissa who must have passed on something to my mother when she brought her back to life. Most likely that use of spirit must have left it's mark, besides from my mother being shadow kissed. Even when their bond was broken some magic must have stayed in my mom and then later passed on to me.

Two hours later I was heading towards the kitchen building. I really felt the chill air through my black, tight jeans and black tank-top, even though I was wearing my leather jacket. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my jacket. When I took it out it said "Mom". Great. "Hello." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Well hello there Miss. What are you doing?" Her voice was tired but positive. "Nothing special, just taking a walk." Over the years I had gotten really good at lying and being impulsive, I really didn't think my parents could separate a lie from the truth when it came to me anymore. "This late? Anyway your dad and I just wanted to wish you goodnight and good luck on your test tomorrow. It's your last isn't it?" It was indeed my last. Since I didn't go to a normal school I had gotten home schooled together with Damien and his siblings. This meant that I had studied really fast and had taken all my finals one year earlier, well everyone except math. But, unlike my mother had done, I did actually like school and I felt a little sad that it would be over, because college was not an option. No, when I was done with this all of my education would be training to be a guardian – like I hadn't been doing that my whole life already.

"Kate? Are you still there?" My mother sounded impatient, which was one of her more famous personality traits besides from her whitt and loyalty. "Yes, sorry. Well goodnight to you too." She told me she and dad loved me and then we hung up, I wasn't the girl that said "I love you" so often, not even to my parents. During the talk with my mother I had gotten to the door that would lead me to a way to escape all of my problems. I opened it and walked down the too-familiar stairs. Once I was at the bottom of it a wall of smoke, music and the smell of alcohol hit me. There was a lot of dancing bodies and almost everyone held a glass or a bottle in one hand. "Look who showed up." Damien came up from behind and placed his hands on my hips and his lips by my ear. "Want a drink?" I nodded.

I had no idea what the time was. All I knew was that Damien was sitting in a sofa hooking up with some Moroi girl and that I was sitting in the lap of some royal dude who's name I had already forgotten. But he looked good with his dashing dark eyes and black hair. Besides that, his lips tasted amazing. It felt good to sit down too, because I knew that if I stood up the world would be spinning uncontrollably and it would most likely end with me puking somewhere in the room. The guy's hands were all over my body, especially by my booty and waist. I didn't mind his hands, that is until they traveled higher and higher, towards my breasts. I tried to move them back down but they went straight back up again. "That's enough." I mumbled and pulled back, or at least I tried to pull back. His hands held my body locked on his. "No, stay here. Don't you want to have a little fun? I thought that's what all dhampir girls want." Oh, so he was that kind of jerk. I tried to get off him again but in my intoxicated state it was a little harder than it should be. I tried to call for Damien, but he was to far away. The guy's hands just got more and more eager. Then suddenly I heard a voice I recognized, Daniel's. "Let her go." Daniel's tone was threatening, yet not enough to make the guy stop. The thing with Daniel was that if you didn't listen the first time he didn't bother asking again. So he grabbed ahold of one of the guy's hands and twisted it to a sharp left. The guy made a sound of agony and drew back his other hand as well. "Take it easy man, I was just having fun." The mistake he made in the sentence was that he said that _he_ was just having fun, and that mistake caused Daniel to punch him straight in his face as soon as I got off his lap. The guy screamed in pain and several other persons turned to see what the buzz was all about. "Come on Kate, let's go." He didn't give me time to gather myself, he just grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me with him. "Hey, wait. I can take care of myself!" I protested as he dragged me up the stairs and into the daylight. "Sure looked like that. How many times have I done this? Ten? Twenty?" He sounded upset but all I could think of as I came out in the daylight was how much the world kept spinning, and something else in me started spinning to. "Seriously Kate, what are you doing? Hooking up with every guy you see, every guy that wants to take advantage of you!" Why did this matter so much to him? We were not related and he was not my boyfriend. Couldn't he just give it a rest? And I really had to get out of here, because it seemed like my magic was running incredible wild today.

"Kate?" Daniel had moved closer to me and looked at me with a gaze filled of emotions I couldn't read. I wanted him to be quiet, I wanted him to let me go before I exploded. So I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but pretty quickly he began to kiss me back – and he kissed with passion. Suddenly I found my back against a wall and his hands were on my hips. But the storm in me didn't slow down, it went faster and faster until...until Daniel stopped kissing me. Until Daniel gurgled blood and fell down on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What had I done? Daniel had grown quiet and was now lying on the ground with blood over his darkblue jumper and over the bottom of his face. I fell down on my knees and tried to stop the tears that started to come. How had this happened? I had absolutely no idea and I started to check for a pulse or anything. At first I didn't find it, and it sure didn't help that I was drunk as hell, but then I found it. It was not much but it was there, and once I had found his pulse I also noticed that he was breathing. "Daniel? Can you hear me?" I moved my hands to his face and found that it was incredible warm – and not only from his blood. No it felt like he was burning from the inside. The realization hit me immediately and I started to shake. I must have started to boil his blood. Terrified of myself and the thought of what was going to happen to me if anyone find out I made a decision then and there. I was going to disappear. There was no chance that I could stay here anymore, I was a danger to everyone and Daniel was the proof of that. But I couldn't leave him here, he was still alive. Thinking quickly I opened the door down to the party again and found the light-switch. The moment after the light went back on I could hear footsteps in the stairs. That was enough for me to start running, or something like it. Due to the alcohol I still had in my blood it was hard to run and my vision was blurry from both tears and alcohol. Far behind me I heard screams and guardians who ran towards them. Even though it was broad daylight I knew no one would see me since I had taken the roads behind the buildings.

After another minute of running I couldn't hold it anymore. I stopped, bend over and puked. My body shaking with fear and exhaustion. How had things gone this wrong? I didn't have the time to think any more of the answer to that question so I started to run again. But as I did all I could see was Daniel's face as he fell to the ground, I don't think I will ever forget that image.

Once at home I started to destroy the apartment. I kicked at chairs, tables and destroyed the lock to the frontdoor. Then I tore down pictures, plates and all of the other things that could be evidence of that a fight had occurred here. Because people had seen me walk out with Daniel, but if they later thought that I had been captured maybe they draw another conclusion. "I'm sorry." I whispered in the apartment and then left. I could hear footsteps coming from behind me, and it was most likely guardians that had heard the noise from my apartment. As I felt more sober now I had no problem running a little faster than before and soon I was by the cars. I hadn't thought of how I would get out from the court, but in my desperation I came up with a crazy idea. Since it was in the middle of the day there was just two guardians by the cars. I knew both of them, but that didn't matter now as I walked up from behind to the one closest to me and hit him hard in his head. He instantly fell to the ground and the other turned around to see what had happened. I could see the shock in his face as he saw who it was that had knocked down his colleague. But I didn't give him any time to gather himself as I walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. "You did not see me, I was never here. Now, take me to a car and drive out of the court." I felt the magic in me, the most dangerous one. I had never done anything like this before but it came surprisingly easy to me. The guardian, Nick, did as I told him and I hid in the backseat as he drove through the security. Thanks to Nick being well-known at the court they didn't check his car as he drove out. And just like that I was outside of the court, not even an hour since Daniel had fallen to the ground.

"Drive another ten minutes in this direction, then I want you to stop the car and get out and forget everything that has happened in the last hour." Nick nodded and eleven minutes later I was all alone in the car, besides from the silver stake lying which I had taken from Nick. I had absolutely no idea where I was heading, only that it was as far away as possible from this world.

Two hours later I saw a sign that told me that if I took left soon I would be heading towards California. I thought about it for three seconds, then I took the turn. A sunny California was most likely the last place anyone would be looking for me, because neither Moroi or Strigoi would settle someplace sunny, and therefore wouldn't any dhampir either. So that would most likely be the safest place for me, at least for a while. The I would have to think about what to do next. The most easy thing would be to go abroad to some faraway-island and stay there. And maybe, sometime in the future, I would be able to contact my parents and Damien.

I drove non-stop for almost two days, only stopping to fill the tank, visit the bathroom and buy some food. But I hadn't cried, hadn't allowed myself to do so – because if I started I didn't know if I would stop. Yet, I could only hold back the tears for so long. I cried like I had never cried before, tears streamed down my face and my vision got blurry. Thankfully it was a small road so there were not any cars, but if there would been I would probably crashed into one of them.

The tears didn't seem to end, and I cried for everything wrong in my life. The thing that I had all of this expectations on me, that I had magic in me and that it had driven me to do this. Then, out of nowhere, I saw something on the road and in a minute I send the steering wheel in a sharp left. The last thing I remember is that something warm ran down my forehead, and then everything became black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! From now on I will be switching from different character's perspectives, just wanted to give you a heads up ;)**

 **Let me know if you like the idea.**

 **Love,**

 **BookNerdForLife**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Damien's POV**

It was some sort of chaos. The guardians by the door refused to let me out, somewhat I thought it was partly because my mother and father didn't want the people to see their drunk son stumbling around while it was someone that had been attacked. I wasn't that drunk anymore, come on it had been 6 hours since someone found that guardian choking blood outside the party. After that it had been one hell of a fuss. Guardians had come from everywhere and my drunk ass had been placed under lockdown in the palace. No one had bothered to tell me what was going on, so after two hours I had fallen asleep. That was, until the chaos outside my door had started.

"Let me in" I knew that voice, that voice had been a part of my whole life. It was not the first time Mrs Hathaway had asked the guards to let her in, and I was starting to wonder why they hadn't done it yet. If I was them, I wouldn't dare to stand up against her. It seemed like they didn't dare to that for to long either, because I heard one of them move and then the door opened.

In the matter of seconds Mrs Hathaway was standing in front of me, her face somewhat haunted with desperation and what i could only identify as fear. If Rose Hathaway was scared, then something was terribly wrong – and I could only think of one thing that would make her scared. "Where is Kate?" I breathed and the face she gave me told me enough, Kate was gone. "We don't know, firstly we find her instructor Guardian Daniel Westling down for the count and then we find the apartment wrecked. It looked like someone had broken in." I could tell that she tried to keep calm, but she didn't quite success. "Your mother wants you to go to the assembling room. But the knuckleheads out there didn't quite get the memo at first." In my mind I ran through every possible thing that could have happened to Kate, but I stopped myself when I started to go to the darker possibilities. Mrs Hathaway, that took my hesitation as me being scared, said, "You have nothing to be afraid of, we have scanned the court and there's no one here."

When we got to the room my mother, father and my two siblings were there among with guardians and Dimitri Belikov. He looked just as bad as his wife. My mother, who thanks to her spirit magic could read auras, instantly caught onto my feelings and gave me a worried look. My father on the other hand, looked at me with eyes that went through bone and I could see that he was looking for signs that I was drunk. Thanks for that dad.

"Okay, let's look at some facts." It was the head of the guardians that spoke first after the youngest were sent away and the rest of us sat down. He was a man in his late forties, but I knew that he was a real badass – the marks on his neck told me as much.

"Around 5 this morning a girl finds Guardian Westling covered in his own blood with no visible injuries. Since some guest saw Kate and him leave together the Guardians decided to look for her. First they scanned the area, where they found a puddle of vomit that can be presumed to be hers given that the same guests also stated that she had been drinking. When they didn't find her at the court area they went to her apartment where some guards already arrived due to the noise that had came from there." He made a pause that I guess was meant for Rose and Dimitri to let it sink in. "We found evidence that states that someone broke into the apartment by force and then took her." Once again it was quiet, and this time I appreciated it. I couldn't fully comprehend that she had been taken. Kate was one of the best fighters I had ever seen and it sounded weird to me that someone had managed to take her, even if she had been drunk. However, there was something else that didn't add up. Why would someone first attack Westling and then break into her apartment? Or was it that they had attacked them both and he had taken the fall while she had ran. But in that scenario it was still weird that she would have ran to the apartment instead of to some Guardian compound.

"Lissa, could you...please?" It was Rose who broke the silence, and we all knew what she was asking from her best friend. I looked at my mother, she in turn looked at Rose. Even though they didn't have their bond anymore I could sometimes swear that at least one of them knew what the other was thinking – and this seemed to be one of those occasions.

"You know I can't do it." Mom sounded like it hurt her to just say the words, and I understood why. She was telling her best friend that she couldn't use her powers to locate her daughter, and her own goddaughter. "Please Lissa, please." It cut straight to my core to hear Rose plead again even though she knew it was useless. My mother wanted to help, we all knew that, but she literally couldn't. As the ruler of Moroi she had to remain sane, and that meant that she had to be on pills that limited her access to spirit. She could still see auras and be a real badass on mind-control, but that were where her powers stopped. "Maybe we can ask Adrian?" Dimitri spoke for the first time, and I wasn't surprised that he would suggest Adrian given that Sonya had left the state with her husband. The mention of Adrian's name, though, caused a little spark to ignite in Rose's eyes. "Yes! Adrian! We must ask Adrian." She looked like she was ready to leave then and there, and maybe she would have if it wasn't for the three guardians that came through the door right then. Two of them were walking on either side of the third one, like they were guarding him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Guardian Nick Howl has some very interesting information regarding the events tonight." The one on the left said, and just like that Nick had the eyes of everyone on him. The poor guy looked like he was going to faint. "About three hours ago I found myself standing on the side of the road heading north. I have no idea how I got there, my memory is completely blank." I knew what that meant, someone had tampered with his mind and making him forget things. "And somewhere between 5 and 6 this morning it was registered that Guardian Howl left court in a black Mercedes." The guard on his left filled in. I noticed how Rose, Dimitri, Mom and the old Guardian exchanged looks, looks that said what I already guessed. The one, or ones, that had taken Kate was in possession of someone that mastered mind-control on the same level as a spirit user. That also meant that the one that had taken her was a Moroi.

"We need to get to Adrian, and we need to do it now." Dimitri had the sound in his voice that told me that if anyone tried to stop him right now he would not hesitate to kill. "Alright, then let's call him. We can ask him, or Sydney, to start trying. Then we get there as fast as we can." My Dad spoke for the first time, and no one disagreed with the plan. So phonecalls were made to Adrian, the carpark and Moroi societies nearby to give them a heads up of what had happened here. All this time I just sat there trying to figure out exactly how it was possible for Kate to be taken, because there was something that didn't add up. Firstly it was the thing that she had ran to her apartment instead of to some guardian place. Finally it was that Westling hadn't had any visible injuries. Finally it was the way she had acted earlier that day when I had met her. She had acted...strange, not like something was wrong, but that something could go wrong. Then I realized, I had to go with Rose and Dimitri to Adrian. I had to get as much information as possible because the more I thought of it the more certain I became, Kate couldn't have been taken – she was to smart for that. No, she must, for some reason, wanted out of the court. It still didn't solve what had happened to Westling or how it came that Guardian Howl didn't remember a thing, but it was the best thing I had to go on.

"I'm going with you." At first no one seemed to notice me. "I'm coming with you." This time everyone turned to me. "What?" My Dad said. "I'm going with Rose and Dimitri to Adrian. I want to be apart of finding Kate." As I expected a lot of protest came, and the thing all of them had in common was that it was to dangerous for me as a royalty of high blood to go out on the road like that. But it was actually Rose that took my side and argued that it might be easier to get Kate back if I tagged along. To be honest I didn't see the logic in that, but Rose was pretty good at getting her way, and maybe they also felt sympathy for her because a while later I was in my room changing clothes to all black jeans and jumper as well as throwing clothes in a bag.

"Be careful, text every hour and call every day. I love you." My mother kissed me on my cheek as I was about to get into the car. She tried to hold back the tears, but didn't quite succeed. "I promise, love you too." I said and smiled at her. "Don't cause trouble, and if anything happens – burn it." My father hugged me. I told him that I would and got in the car. Just like my father I had the gift of fire and thanks to my mother's politic I had learned how to fight with it, since it now was mandatory for every Moroi. I waved to my parents as Dimitri hit the gas and drove out from the court.

 **Adrians's POV**

The call had came for almost an hour ago, and the hour had only been used to arguing with my wife whether or not I should intervene. "Adrian, it would take too much spirit – and you know it." Sydney wasn't a bad person, she wanted to find Kate as much as anyone. After all, we both had grown to like her during the times we had met her. It was just the thing that spirit took a great tool on the one that used it, and that was why I was on pills to prevent use of spirit. If I were to get of the pills it would take at least two days before I would have full access to spirit again. But for the moment my only problem was getting my wife to agree with me helping – not an easy task.

"Think about the kids, and me! What if you use too much? And who says that they won't want you to repeat the favor again and again if they don't manage to find her at the first try?" Even though she looked pissed of, she still looked incredible beautiful, and it made it harder for me to talk back. Well, it was that and then the thing that she was right, as always. "If it was Declan or Marina I would want them to do everything in their power to find them." I knew that that was a low blow, because it was her greatest weakness. Both she and I would do anything for our adoptive son and our daughter. Sydney bit herself in her lip and took a deep breath. "But they wouldn't be risking their sanity, but you would." And once again she was right, but this time I really wanted to help. She hadn't heard Rose's voice on the phone. I had never heard her sound so scared, terrified even. But then again, this was the first time her daughter had gone missing. So I would help no matter what, it would just be nice if Sydney could support me.

Suddenly Eddie came in. "Alright you two, Dec and Mari is going to start wondering what's going on. Speaking of that, what's going on?" I gave him a quick fill in on the situation. "But how is it possible for a Moroi to get ahold of Kate? I mean even if there were several others that girl is a fighter. She wouldn't let herself be taken away without making one hell of a mess." I hadn't thought of that, and neither had Sydney because she seemed to be shocked at the conclusion you could draw from Eddie's speculations. If someone had managed to get out with Kate they would have to be extremely skilled and strong. "Or it could be that someone used mind-compulsion to get her to come with them." Sydney said. "No, or maybe when they were leaving court but not at first. Rose said that the apartment was wrecked because of that a fight had occurred there. So at first she must have made one hell of a resistance." Both Eddie and Sydney fell silent, contemplating. Then Sydney spoke, "Alright, let's do it like this. You stop with your pills and I try to do a locating spell. If I don't manage to find her you get do some dream-walking." I walked over and kissed her, it was the best idea.


End file.
